


Cobble Together A Plan

by HecatesKiss



Series: Earthbound Pleasures [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the T'hy'la bond reacts violently to Spock and Jim being in close proximity again while under stress, Jim and the bridge crew come up with a way to cut the distance between them and the <i>Narada</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobble Together A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd.

Jim stepped on the bridge and only shook his head when Sulu opened his mouth. Nodding politely to the older female vulcan that stood at his husband’s shoulder he motioned her aside. She lifted a brow, but did so. He met his telsu’s gaze and blinked as Spock rose from the chair.

Jim felt the bond writhe as Spock closed the distance between them, he couldn’t help flinching back as a spike of pain transfered from his husband into him. Spock froze and let his gaze scan him from head to foot.

“You stink of fear, fresh blood, and various crew.” Spock continued to close the distance even as Jim kept backing up, pain becoming sharper with each step. He hit the console and froze again, unable to retreat further. He jerked when a hand came up and Spock pressed flush against him. Spock breathed in and rage ignited in his eyes. Jim blinked.

“ _Svik-tor!_ ”

Jim’s eyes widened as his husband’s hands wrapped around his throat. He grunted as he was slammed down onto the console at his back. He was pretty sure he heard plasteel crack, unless it was his hyoid fracturing.

“Did you think I would not know it, if you had touched another?!” Spock demanded. Jim gagged and clawed at his husband’s hands even as confusion warred through his brain. The way Spock was responding made no sense. He hadn’t _done_ anything. Why --

“ _Zhel-lan Spohk kroykah!_ ” 

The words seemed to echo in his head, heard twice, even as the bond bucked and gouged into his brain. His mouth was open, futily gasping in air that wasn’t going anywhere, until Spock’s hands were suddenly away and air rushed into burning lungs. He coughed and slid off the console, crumpling to his knees. His hands hit the deck and he struggled to drag in air through bruised tissue.

Jim didn’t flinch when the bond rolled in his head, the pain somehow muted in reflected horror. Jim blinked and coughed, and then coughed again. He forced his brain to work even as he staggered to his feet.

“-- due to emotional compromise. I pass command to the First Officer.” Jim shook his head.

“I would _never_ betray you, t’hy’la.” Jim rasped, reaching blindly for Spock, even as his knees threatened to buckle again. He jerked his head up, blinking to clear the blurring he knew came from a lack of oxygen to his brain.

Spock was faced away, stalking away from him. Jim swallowed and forced his voice to carry. He used the same command that Spock had used at the Embassy, hoping it would work. “Sa-Telsu, attend.” 

Spock froze and spun around, dark eyes hostile. Jim grit his teeth and walked forward, meeting his husband half way. “Everything I am, is yours, love. _Everything_. I swore to lay my life down for you, if it proved necessary.” 

Jim drew a ragged breath in, forcing abused tissue to work. He lifted a hand and then slid a hand through dark hair. “I was marooned by a pair of assholes, they’re in the brig, I made certain of it as soon as I got back aboard. You won't be able to get to them alone. This bond is making us both a bit off. I still love you. More than I probably should, but… emotional human. Now, you need to get your damn head on straight. Go find an elder to help sort you out. You _need_ it, love.”

Spock flinched as he realized through emotional reflection from Jim what he had accused. He only nodded before he turned and walked toward the lift.

Jim waited for the lift doors to close before he turned to face the Vulcan woman who had saved his life. “Who are you?”

* * *  
Jim left Sulu in charge of the bridge while T’Pol accompanied him to sickbay. As they plummeted to deck sixteen, Jim took the time to study a woman he considered legendary. 

“Thanks up there. This has rattled him more than I thought it would.” 

A silver eyebrow rose. “You have the right to press charges, Captain.”

“That was not a Federation matter, Commander.”

“Commander Spock’s clan mother is aboard. You may bring it to her.” T’Pol responded, following Jim from the lift. He made a beeline to the one doctor who wouldn't accidentally kill him due to not knowing about his allergies.

“Jesus, Jim what the hell happened?”

“His husband throttled him on the bridge while accusing our Captain of infidelity.” McCoy only stared for a second.

“You had to go and marry the fucking computer?” Bones growled as he jabbed Jim with an anti-inflammatory hypo. Jim yelped on principle. He largely ignored the tricorder that was being traced over him.

“Not quite, Bones. You remember that word Spock said when he did that mental health check?”

“Toola something.” McCoy grumbled. Jim saw the micro-frown T’Pol gave and squashed his grin.

“T’hy’la.” Jim said, correcting Bones’ pronunciation. Bones waved a hand.

“So?”

“It was confirmed by a healer at the Ambassador’s request. The connection snapped into place during that check. The reason I almost fell off the table was I was mentally reaching for something with physical hands and Spock stepped back too quick. We’ve had the connection for six or so months. We were bonded with a ceremony at the Embassy before the call came in that started us off on this mess.” Jim said, leaning into Bones’ fingers as he palpated his throat.

“Shut up, Jim.” Bones growled. Jim closed his mouth.

“Captain, you mean to tell me you and the Commander are newly bonded with a _confirmed_ t’hy’la bond that has yet to be… that is to say….” T’Pol floundered.

“Consummated? Yep. That’s why he’s so off kilter and probably lashed out because this thing is rolling and wriggling around like a landed northern pike. And I was backing up because him getting close to me while angry was sending shards of pain into my head.”

“You said something about marooned, Captain?” T’Pol asked as Jim was dragged over to an osso-corrective tube and stuffed into it. He crouched when Bones snarled at him to do so. The machine hummed.

“Whatever the iceball near Vulcan is. I’m calling it Hoth, honestly. I probably smell like sheer fucking terror because I was running from something that tried to _eat_ me. That’s going to make adrenaline and fear flow off me like nothing else. And, though, I won’t point it out to him? My nose isn’t as good as his, but I bet he smells like _you_ , T’Pol. Since he had a hold of you on beam up. Didn’t like that by the way. But I ignored it, because we have so much that needs doing that cannot stop for personal issues. Yet I didn’t try to fucking strangle him, because I _know_ he has no interest in anyone else. Also, it’s just polite to help a lady or an elder, you, ma’am are both.”

“I do not intimately know every Vulcan, but I can scent at least two males on you. It tripped a protective, possessive urge that most Vulcans would like to think does not exist… it is from our distant past. I shall remind you that the bond _can_ be severed, if you no longer wish it. We do not allow mates to be harmed by one another.” 

“I won’t. We are under a ton of stress right now. And… oh son of a bitch. Nero. Shit. How’d I forget… damn it. Bones? Spike me with something that will keep me on my feet without interfering with coffee. Because I’m changing our orders.” Jim said as he stumbled out of the machine, aching ribs fading into the background.

“Captain? In order to keep the non-crew personnel you have acquired on this vessel through great heroics, away from yourself? I would suggest you take a quick sonic shower in your mate’s quarters, and change into a few articles of your mate’s clothing. His scent on you will calm him further until things can be mended between the pair of you.” 

“Ow! Damn it, Bones.” Jim whined, rubbing at his neck. “It’s going to hurt more, don’t need you adding to it!”

“Pansy! It’s non-steroidal. You’ll be able to guzzle down caffeine like it’s Horror Week. Get your ass out of my sickbay, and do your best _not_ to come back?” 

“Yes. Got it!” Jim called before he vacated the entire floor at a fast walk, T’Pol three steps behind him.

Jim did follow her advice, stripping out of his entire kit, except for the bonding medallion, and leaving it in a pile on the floor before he stepped into the sonic shower and made certain he was scrubbed through two cycles. He then returned to “their” shared room and grabbed one of Spock’s black thermal shirts from a hanger before he pulled on a pair of his own briefs and trousers. He fished socks out of Spock’s side of the drawers and slipped them onto his feet before he grabbed the boots he’d been wearing and chucked them into the sonic shower and hit the program for a short clean cycle. He then fished out the now clean boots and tugged them on, slapping the seals closed.

Jim didn’t blink when T’Pol fell in on his left side, but he felt the bond twitch in his head and he swallowed back a noise of pain when _something_ poked at the bond. He sent an automatic wave of rage and fire at the probing quality and allowed a dark smirk to curve his lips as whatever it was flinched back. Spock was _his_ and he would defend that fact with everything he was. Even if his bondmate was being irrational at the present time.

Jim stepped onto the bridge, T’Pol falling away at the science station. He took his seat and frowned for a moment as he gathered his scattered thoughts. He flicked open a channel to the entire ship. “Today we saw an unimaginable tragedy unfold before us. Friends, colleagues, family died, destroyed by a mad-man. We saw an entire planet consumed by hate. A people, one of the founding members of our Federation, nearly obliterated. It has impacted us all in various ways. Captain Spock has declared himself compromised and has passed command to me, as First Officer.”

Jim drew a breath and closed his eyes. He mentally stroked the bond, soothing it as it rolled. “As Captain, I am changing our orders. We are going after that Romulan. He has Captain Christopher Pike. I made the man a promise that I intend to keep. We are setting a course to intercept and destroy that ship. The others are too far away to offer assistance. Christopher Pike once challenged me. My father was captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saved eight hundred lives, including my mother's and my own. Pike dared me to do better. I intend to. Kirk out.” 

Jim looked towards Tactical and pushed to his feet. “Mr. Chekov, lay in a course for Earth. With Pike aboard Nero’s ship, we should expect him to try and force Pike to give up access codes and attack Earth, since they are the next strongest in the Fed. Our vessels won’t know what hit them if Nero gets in shots. Uhura, did we transmit what we had back to Fleet?”

“Yes, Kirk. Captain Spock made certain to.” Nyota said as she looked over. Jim nodded and rubbed at his throat.

“All right. Chekov, can you plot where Nero might have gone? I don’t need exact line, but I hope to hell we can manage to intercept.” 

“Will do, Keptin.” Jim left the kid to it, knowing he couldn’t calculate as fast.

“Commander, what readings do we have of that thing? _Narada_ is nasty.” Jim asked as he strode across the bridge and came to a stop next to the science station and the female vulcan commander who stood staring at the various screens and the readings. Her finger danced across the boards, robe sleeves pushed out of the way.

“Here and here, sir.” T’Pol stepped out of his way and tucked her hands behind her back. Jim leaned forward. He blinked and shook his head briefly. The older version of his Husband’s memories were floating up, so he was able to interpret the scans without explanation.

“Oh boy, that will take a pounding. I can see where the _Kelvin_ most likely collided. It must have taken them some time to repair. If we aim here and here, “ Jim gestured to two spots on the screen, “We might be able to do some damage.”

“Perhaps.” T’Pol responded.

“Transfer those to the main screen?”JIm asked as he turned to face it. The information flicked up.

“Okay, Chekov, do you have --”

“Here, Keptin.”

“Give them to Sulu, and punch it.” Jim said, reaching back to grab at the railing. He noticed that T’Pol did the same. He took a second to stroke the bond as they settled into their new course and then walked back to his chair.

* * * 

Three hours later they were still staring at the screens and looking at the alien ship. Jim had been very careful not to allow it to slip that the ship was from the future. He pointed at the screen and the discolourations they all could see on the enemy vessel.

“All right. The white areas are where I think the _Kelvin_ crashed into _Narada_. They had twenty five years to fix this. But they didn’t use the same materials. That might be weaker.” Jim only nodded when T’Pol brought up a video image of the Narada. He sucked in a breath as he realized it was footage from the _Kelvin_ side-by-sided with their most recent information.

“Keptin, we can detect the _Narada’s_?” Chekov turned, eyebrows rising as he used the name that Jim had, “Warp signature. Ze projected path is Earth.” 

“Uhura, warn Starfleet. They might have to evac. How much of a lead do they have on us?”

“I calculate that they may have a four hour lead on us, Captain.” Jim turned to face his husband. He felt a soothing caress ripple across the bond. He nodded.

“The best way to retrieve Pike would be to go in and get him. Coming back from Hoth, just don’t ask,” Jim interjected as he saw his husband’s mouth open, “I know that it might be possible to beam aboard. I’d have to talk to Scotty.” 

Spock only arched an eyebrow. “I know you, Captain. Would it be futile to suggest you not go alone?”

“Who would you suggest accompany me, Mr. Spock?”

“I would like to volunteer myself for the mission. Due to sharing a similar ancestry with Romulans, I may recognize things before you, Captain.”

“Very well.” Jim said, not fighting the decision. He sank into the Captain’s chair and sighed. “Bridge to Security.”

“Security here, Captain.” Jim smiled as he heard Giotto’s voice.

“I will be sending Mr. Spock down to collect phasers shortly. We will not need a team, Giotto.”

“As you say, Sir.” Barry responded back. “We’ll be ready.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Giotto.” Jim responded before he released the toggle. Jim met his husband’s eyes and rose from the chair.

“Is there a way we can cut that lead?” Sulu asked as he traded a look with the Russian.

“I can possibly remove at least two hours, keptin. It vill not be pleasant, or smooth, sir. Yet time will diminish.” Chekov said, looking towards the Science Officer. Spock stepped over to the whizkid’s station and bent his head over the calculations.

“Mr. Chekov is correct, Captain. If we were to change this number here, we should be able to cut a further forty minutes, putting us only an hour and a half from the enemy vessel’s current position at warp five.”

“Can we push warp six?” Jim asked, mentally running the processes necessary and frowning.

“Uncertain, sir.” Spock responded, glancing up to meet his husband’s eyes.

“Bridge to Engineering.”

“Hannity here, sir.”

“Can the engines manage warp six without difficulty for at least two hours?” Jim asked mentally figuring for a longer time than what was really needed.

“We could push seven for three, sir before I would be worried about bolts popping loose.” Hannity responded.

“Iffen bolts are popping loose at seven on the Flagship, we have problems lassie!” Jim heard hollered from behind wherever Hannity was responding from. Jim chuckled.

“Thank you for that vote of confidence, Mr. Scott. Can we risk it, Mr. Chekov, Mr. Spock?”

“Aye Keptin. We would land on top of zem though.”

“Mr. Chekov is correct. We would have approximately forty two point three minutes in which to implement our plan, sir.”

“Forty two minutes it is then. Where will that put us?”

“Right outside the Sol System, sir. We’d almost clip Neptune.” Sulu responded, glancing at the information.

“All right. Lay in the course. Execute it. I’m going to need to go down to Engineering myself. Spock, with me. Sulu? You have the conn.” Jim said pushing to his feet. Spock fell into step with him without saying a word. They stepped into the lift together.

“Jim, I --” Jim shook his head and turned. A soft human kiss soothed the bond. Jim let his hands drift up the blue clad back and into silky soft dark hair. He sighed when Spock stepped back and blinked as the turbo lift doors slipped open. He forced himself to step away from his husband.

Jim made himself walk away, feeling the bond hum quietly in his head. The kiss had helped. Jim sidestepped a flash of sparks and cupped his hands. 

“Scotty! Montgomery Scott! Front and center!”

“Aye sir?” called the already familiar voice from above him. Jim craned his head and found the man suspended from the catwalk two stories above him.

“Get down from there! I need to talk to you about something!” Jim called back up. He waited and then led the man into a small alcove created by branching coolant and heating pipe, bending his head together with the Scotsman’s.

“We’re doing something crazy. We’re going to try and rescue Pike, our original Captain. We’ll need you on transporters. You’ll beam Spock and myself over to their ship. We’ve got everything you’ll need that we have here, on this PADD.” Jim shoved the PADD into the Engineer’s hands and led the way to the turbo lift.

Jim dropped Scotty off at the transporter room and returned to Security. He rolled his eyes as Spock folded his arms and glared at Barry Giotto. Gotto merely shook his head. Jim placed a hand on his shoulder. Spock turned and transferred his glare to Jim.

“The Lieutenant is not allowing me access to the brig.”

“Sorry, I set it up before you turned over command to me. You won’t get near them, love. I want them to stand trial. And we don’t need to have additional charges.” 

“We can file additional charges with the High Council, and with our Clan Mother.”

“You know, I think they’d take the court marshall. T’Pau scares the snot out of me.” Jim said with a slight shudder.

“She is our Clan Mother, Jim. She would not harm a bondmate. You are recognized as such, Ashaya.” Spock gently traced two fingers across the back of Jim’s hand, trying to soothe away a ripple of unease that broadcast itself over the bond.

“I’m with Jim, Commander Spock. That woman is _scary_ in the best way possible. Intimidating.” Barry said. Jim nodded once.

“I see.” Spock murmured, clearly not. “However, the charges would be brought alongside Starfleet’s own. You do not lay hands on a Vulcan’s bondmate. I would be within my rights to kill them, Jim. They laid hands on you to hurt you.”

“Spock, both of them punched me. Both of them hate me. One is a former lover.” Spock snarled and fingers posessively closed over one of Jim’s already bruised wrists. He didn’t blink as his wrist was dragged up to Spock’s mouth for a quick lick.

“Mine!” Spock growled before he switched wrists to lap at the other. Barry just raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

“Yeah, didn’t think you’d like that either. However, they are both assholes that are going to be bounced right out of the service and will get to face T’Pau. That’ll have them pissing themselves in fright. You and I? Have a mission to prep for.” Jim responded, the slow smile he gave positively evil in it’s execution as the thought of those two morons facing T’Pau crossed his mind. He twisted his wrists lightly and Spock instinctively let him go.

“No offense Jim, but your Husband is weird.”

“Scent marking, Barry. Just like a cat.” Jim responded, shrugging.

“Cultural insensitivity aside, I believe my telsu is becoming accustomed to the idea. It is also why vulcanoid races tend not to kiss orally.” Spock responded, a faint green tinge marking his ears.

“See, learn something new every day, Barry. Now, phasers?”

“Both have full power packs. They are set on stun. Click up and they will be on kill setting. With kill setting you would have around fifty shots. Stun you have one hundred.” 

“How many shots would it take to drop you, Spock?”

“Direct hit? One.”

“Do Romulans have the same physiological structure as a Vulcan?” Jim asked, knowing he had gone for chensi and seemingly been successful.

“The heart and other organs are located in the same places, yes.”

“All right. I guessed when on the drill. Glad it worked.” Jim smirked and buckled on the phaser’s holster before he slid the phaser into its space. He clipped on a communicator but set it to silent so that it would only transmit what he said, and not transmit messages in return.

“Sub Five is clear, Jim.”

“Got it.” Jim said, switching his communicator to the correct channel. He then signed the paperwork for both of the items. Barry offered a fist bump which Jim returned.

“He’s just a friend, and a sparring partner, T’hy’la.” Jim muttered, feeling the bond ripple. He heard the soft huff of breath and felt irritation leak through the bond even as it flickered, strengthening and thinning by turns. 

“That reminds me. Congratulations, Commander, Jim. If we manage to all survive this, remind me to toast you both when we get back to Earth.”

“Will do, Bar. Believe me, will do.” Jim said, slapping Barry on the shoulder and then stepping back. He smiled when Barry merely leaned back against the weapons locker and stared at the ceiling.

“Go on and kiss him, Jim. You are practically vibrating with it.” Giotto griped, grinning even as he said it. Jim shrugged and took the advice, fingers sliding up arms, gripping blue clad shoulders. Spock bent forward and their mouths met in a human style kiss. He felt Vulcan hot hands cradle his head as their lips met.

Jim felt the bond flare white hot for a few seconds and he added his tongue into the kiss, brushing against Spock’s lips, asking for admittance. Spock allowed it, deepening the kiss, a slight noise slipping past his control. Spock then stepped back and blinked. Jim opened his eyes to catch sight of the nictitating membrane pulling back.

“Wow. Okay. Jim, you know I’m nothing but straight… but holy hell that was hot.” Giotto muttered. Spock removed his hands from his bondmate and turned to sign the forms that checked out a phaser and a communicator.

“And just think? I can keep him forever.”Jim responded. Giotto made gagging noises and waved them both towards the door.

“Ashaya? What was the purpose of that last exchange? He seemed pleased for you up until the end there.” A dark eyebrow rose and the bond thrummed in seeming contentment.

“He was teasing, love. It is something male human friends do. Especially when something is a bit too… I guess you’d say sweet or lovey.” Jim explained as they made their way to a turbo lift and punched in their destination, the main transporter room.

“Fascinating.” Was Spock’s only response as Jim’s fingers tangled with his own.


End file.
